


Fearful Symmetry: A Shift in the Balance

by kerithwyn



Series: Fearful Symmetry: A Split in Continuity [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 25 in the Fearful Symmetry 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetry: A Shift in the Balance

"It doesn't change anything," Harvey insists, "I won't let it change anything."

"It isn't all up to you," Bruce manages through lips numb with shock. "She'll...need you now. Your responsibilities--"

"Let me worry about--God, Bruce." Harvey's hand starts to reach for Bruce's own, falters halfway. "I won't abandon her. Or the, the baby. But I'm not leaving you. I thought you--don't you *know* that by now?"

Bruce's words come slow, though he's certain of them. "She's carrying your child. You're going to be a father. A good father doesn't let anything or any*one* stand between him and his family."

"You're more than family." Harvey sounds frantic, almost desperate. "You're--I need you. We're part of each other, Bruce, regardless of anything else. We've gone beyond oaths and promises. I'll meet my *obligations* but you know, you have to know, you're as much half of me as the Bat is you."

Which is true, no disputing it. And the reverse is equally true. There's no part of his life he can imagine without Harvey in it, all other considerations aside. Necessity, as always, compels. This...discussion...isn't over, but despite his misgivings, Bruce knows the outcome isn't really in doubt.

 

 

 

  
{200 words}

 

  
* Before Harvey knows Gilda is carrying twins, obviously.


End file.
